


三人船 中

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 丞俊 - Fandom, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	三人船 中

4.

“我一定能夹到它。”林彦俊蹲下身，两手交握住娃娃机的把手，最里面的猫型玩偶翘着须子，好像在嘲笑他接连不断的失败。

范丞丞站在他旁边，低头盯着林彦俊的发璇，“你要是夹不到，换我来哈。”说着揉了一下他的头发。

林彦俊打掉恼人的手，嘟囔了句“你好烦。”活动了下脖子，又集中注意力到娃娃机上。

陈立农就站的离他们稍远些了，靠在娃娃机对面的墙边。他不知道自己是怎么糊里糊涂答应了“三人约会”这样荒唐的主意——范丞丞是这么称呼的，林彦俊是否知晓，他不知道。

他不自觉地回想起，那天晚上林彦俊趴在他怀里全身泛着情欲，范丞丞面无表情的挑衅，还有回到家里，镜子里红着眼睛且浑身湿透的自己。

随着Game Over的音乐声，林彦俊仰着头，“又没夹到……”懊恼地闭眼又睁开，倒着的陈立农眉头紧锁，不常见的严肃表情很成熟，林彦俊觉得在他面前这样的自己好像小孩子，猛地起了身，“立农要来试试吗？”

“好。”陈立农走过来，刻意不去注意范丞丞的目光，塞进去两个游戏币。

林彦俊刚才喊他立农，和那时候亲密一些称谓不一样了，自己的心情变得更糟了些。

他试着去夹最里面的黑猫玩偶，但后面两个人的交谈始终让他无法专心。

“待会我们去吃饭，饿死了。”“刚才吃了那么多零食了，你怎么这么快就饿了！”

陈立农几次都没有夹到，他不甘心，又去换了游戏币。

“好难，我们两个人加起来都30次了，什么都没夹到。”范丞丞去买了冰激凌，林彦俊才有空过来到他身边，“要不算了吧，我们去玩别的。”

陈立农撑着台子，离玻璃很近，林彦俊偷偷看他，心跳的快，两个人轻轻碰了肩膀，林彦俊觉得自己好喜欢陈立农认真时候的样子。

“我再试一下。”听见陈立农的回答，林彦俊“嗯”了一声。

陈立农帮他们组装器械的时候也是这样，自己一个人埋头苦干，别人劝他歇息，他只是礼貌地回绝：“没事，我装完再休息。”

明明只是被泛泛之交的学长拜托的工作，却好像是他真的喜欢一样，那样的专心。

每当这个时候，林彦俊总是坐在最后一排和别人聊天，目光却停在他身上，他不好意思也像别人一样去问陈立农累不累，只是盯着他脖子上的汗珠发呆，仅此而已。

喜欢一个人以后，他才发现自己好胆小，根本不是跟朋友吹牛说的那样，所以范丞丞说他向陈立农表白时，他又惊喜又害怕。

林彦俊站远了些，看着陈立农的背发愣，嘴上尝到凉意，还有点奶油的味儿，“哇”的叫了一声。

“想什么呢你。”范丞丞回来了，一手一个冰激凌，嘴里还叼着一个，林彦俊接了过去。

这时娃娃机响起欢快的曲子，林彦俊兴奋地跑过去，从箱子里吐出来的却是个白色的兔子，时夹子归位的时候，恰好碰到的旁边的玩偶，掉了出来。

陈立农拿起兔子，“彦俊，抱歉，夹到的不是猫。”

“兔子也可爱——”林彦俊看着他的眼睛里好像闪着星星一样，“立农好厉害！”

陈立农把兔子塞到林彦俊怀里，闹变扭地不去看他，“送给你。”

陈立农转身，听见身后的林彦俊小声说了句谢谢，直直对上范丞丞调笑的表情，接过了已经要化掉的冰激凌。

林彦俊对发生关系的夜晚闭口不谈，范丞丞呢，自从被自己骂了一顿以后，看起来无事发生一样——陈立农找不到机会和任何一人独处，只好往好的方向想，消除了对范丞丞的敌意，也暂时压抑了林彦俊的情意。

以为这样的约会是第一次也会是最后一次，只是范丞丞为了让三人的关系回到从前的手段。

范丞丞可不是这么想的，这样愉快的邀请可以是源源不断的，而且将要把陈立农拉入到一段异常的关系中。

 

5.

林彦俊最近睡觉都要抱着兔子玩偶，还偷偷叫它“农农”，趁着室友不在的时候，还会跟兔子接吻。

他红着脸，身上穿着薄薄的衣服，是那天晚上穿去范丞丞家的粉色外衫，他把兔子抱在怀里，心里想的都是陈立农的脸，他觉得这样的自己很变态，可是遗失掉的记忆却总是逼着他遐想那一晚究竟发生了什么。

陈立农有没有抱他？有没有吻他？有说他也喜欢自己吗……？

他又觉得陈立农好坏！明明知道一切，却什么也不表现出来。范丞丞也是什么也不告诉自己。

琢磨了半天，也只是心里越来越乱，最后只是凭着想象，亲着兔子，闻着好像还残留着的陈立农的味道，释放了出来。

电话响了，是范丞丞，林彦俊还喘着气，接了起来。

“彦俊，出来一下吧，有点事想跟你说。”

 

6.

唯一校外的居所，成了三个人约会的据点。

屋子里的灯都关掉了，电视里播着旧电影，三个人挤在沙发上。

陈立农今天去健身了，没一会儿就睡着了。

林彦俊嘴里塞着爆米花，看了一眼陈立农，又立刻转过来看电影。

已经不知道是多少次了，“你可以大胆的看他啊。”范丞丞说。

林彦俊红了脸，轻声说：“我才没有看他！”

范丞丞打开了一罐汽水，问他要不要喝，林彦俊摇了摇头。

两个人沉默地看着电影，他们看的是爱情片，女主角可爱又善良，大家都喜欢她，她的青梅竹马也不列外，她后来结了婚，却又断不了和青梅竹马的感情，总是夜里相会。

林彦俊很讨厌这个女人，水性杨花，为什么就不能好好爱一个人呢？

他看向范丞丞，想向他寻找共感，但是那个人却根本没在看电视，而是呆呆地望着窗外。

“你不想知道那天晚上发生了什么吗？”范丞丞开了口。

林彦俊心提到了嗓子眼，他以为范丞丞会告诉他陈立农的答复。

“不只是你们两个人做了，我也帮了忙。”

林彦俊不理解他说的是什么意思。

范丞丞觉得有点闷，就去开了窗，闹事的声音瞬间挤了进来，压过了电影的声音和陈立农的呼吸声。

范丞丞转过头，靠在窗边，背后一闪一闪的是电视塔的灯，林彦俊被夺去了目光。

“那天晚上，是我们一起让你舒服。陈立农知道的。”

“……为什么发生这样荒唐的事？”林彦俊停顿了一下才反应过来，不解的望着他。

“你喝醉了，我没抑制住。”范丞丞又补了句，“你知道的，我们都喜欢你。”

范丞丞在一个礼拜之前跟自己告了白，但是他让林彦俊不要有压力，不要回复就好。

林彦俊用毛毯紧紧裹住了自己的身体，“那这样三个人还一起出去玩，是什么意思？”

“是三人约会。”

“三人约会？”原来自己一直都被耍了。更让他没想到的是陈立农居然同意了，难道他喜欢这样的交往方式吗？

但是一切又是因为自己醉酒开始的，这层关系自己怎么也脱不了。

电影里传出压抑的喘息——女主在和青梅竹马亲热，她的丈夫知道，他们称婚姻是“开放的关系”。

范丞丞放下汽水，走过来坐在林彦俊身边，他看到林彦俊的身体在微微地颤抖，陈立农还在睡着，身上是林彦俊刚刚给他盖上的被单。

“彦俊，我可以抱抱你吗？”

林彦俊没有回答，他还在气自己，愚蠢可笑，还把第三人拉下了水。

范丞丞看林彦俊的眼眶湿润，他怜惜地抚摸着男生薄弱的背。

“不是彦俊的错。”说着亲了亲林彦俊的鬓发，林彦俊还是抱着自己蜷着的腿，没有反应。

范丞丞把他抱在自己怀里，轻吻着他的脸颊，又吻他裸露的脖颈，顺着微微凸出的脉络舔吻下来，“我爱你。”

林彦俊终于转过脸来，却是闭着嘴一句话也不说。

范丞丞把他抱在腿上，手伸进衣服里面，掠过他细滑的皮肤，留恋地摸着他的身体，又摸到屁股，伸进去揉捏，像在寻找着什么。

“你知道吗，上次你求我摸你来的。”

“嗯……”林彦俊低低的喘着，害怕要掉下去一样抓着男生的手臂。

“还让我使力。”说着范丞丞加大了力度，林彦俊的臀瓣像要逃跑似的，滑也的弹了出去。

“……但是你喊的是陈立农。”

林彦俊喘的更急了些，“丞丞，不要……”

范丞丞干脆把林彦俊抱着调了过去，让他对着陈立农，林彦俊立刻钻到了他的怀里，林彦俊的裤子被扒了下来，卡在膝盖上，这样正好岔开着双腿对着陈立农。

范丞丞帮他手淫，在他耳边喃喃，“看着自己喜欢的人，会更有感觉吧？”

林彦俊果然没多久带着哭腔射了出来，哼出的音转了好几个弯儿，他想说不是这样的，但声音被范丞丞插到嘴里的指头给搅碎了。

范丞丞沾着林彦俊的液体就往后面探，林彦俊十分抗拒的整个人挣扎，“不要吵到农农。”范丞丞告诉他。

他又说，“上次我打电话给你，你当时是在做什么？喘成那样。”林彦俊这才没了动作，被识破的感觉冲击着，他羞的一句话也说不出，“在想着陈立农自慰吗？”

范丞丞伸进去一个手指，小心动作着，舔着林彦俊的耳后，侧着的林彦俊脸上肉肉的嘴唇微张着，他想哭，但是又怕吵醒了陈立农，然后这副样子被他看去。

范丞丞又伸进去了两只手指，快速的抽插已经让林彦俊不能自已，他完全靠在自己肩上，眉毛皱着，还是抑制不住的哭了出来。

把自己完全勃起的阴茎插了进去，已经完全张开的穴口直接吃到了最深，“呜呜……！”林彦俊叫了出来，捂住了自己的嘴。

一边动一边舔掉他的泪水，“不要哭了。”他这样安慰道。

范丞丞知道陈立农早就醒了，那个人刻意不去看他们，但他已经想的要疯掉了吧。

林彦俊完全陷入快感之中，意识已经不清晰了，他看见自己迷蒙的泪水中有人坐了起来，手撑着头，然后又看了过来。

“农……！”林彦俊没叫完的名字又淹没到范丞丞的动作中。

“谁都可以吗？”他听见陈立农说，他的声音很冰冷，是自己从来没听过的语气，但是他又凑了过来。

林彦俊还想叫他，但是嘴被陈立农吻住了，男生摸着他的乳头，扯拽着。

他的上身又被吸引了过去，下面被范丞丞插着，上面的嘴和陈立农接吻。

范丞丞想是要温柔地干他，怎么也是第一次，他怕伤到林彦俊，但是狭窄又潮湿的蜜道夹得自己舒适，还是一下深完一下浅的无法抑制的用力。

陈立农感到的是比上次多了不知几倍的怒意，他无暇去管范丞丞，只是一心气着林彦俊，不是说喜欢他吗，怎么却顺了范丞丞的意，他发着狠的捏着林彦俊的乳头，听到他吃痛的叫声，却又想到自己怎么能对喜欢的人这样，安慰似的亲亲舔舔，醋意却又在看到范丞丞动作时再次泛起。

林彦俊却好像拥有了至高的幸福——被两个人爱着，尽管他讨厌这样的自己，但是无法承认的是，现在自己的身体和意识已经完全陷进去，无法自拔了。

 


End file.
